Brothers And Lovers
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to I Was 100% Sure That I Hated You/I Was Sure That I Hated You.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

A sequel to:

I Was 100% Sure That I Hated You/I Was Sure That I Hated You

Brothers And Lovers

Note 1: This fanfic will be way more in-depth than I Was 100% Sure That I Hated You/I Was Sure That I Hated You.

Note 2: This time, the story will be in Sideshow Bob's point of view.

Disclaimer: Like last time I only own the story itself, the characters belong to all the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Sly Cecil

I pull away from Cecil and say, "So-" Suddenly an officer hits on our cell door and says, "It's time for you two to get work." Me and Cecil look at each other, and then we say in unison, "Alright, officer." Once the officer had opened the cell door, Cecil says to him, "Go on ahead, we'll be right behind you." The officer nods and walks ahead, I look at Cecil, who smiles, and I say, "What are-" He then grabs my collar, pushes me against the back wall of the cell, puts his left hand on the wall, and says, "I was tricking the officer." I then smile and say, "You sly little.." He then kisses me, I kiss him back, he then licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, we then begin rolling each others tongues over one and another. He begins brushing his fingers on his left hand through my hair, I also begin to brush my fingers on my left hand through his shorter hair. He then runs his fingers on his right hand down my back, I also do the same. The same officer from before slaps Cecil on the back of the head, which causes him to pull away from me and look at the officer, who says, "Come along you two."

End of chapter 1: Sly Cecil

Next:

Chapter 2: This evening will probably be the best evening of my entire life


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

Brothers And Lovers

Chapter 2: This evening will probably be the best evening of my entire life

Later that evening, me and Cecil are sitting on his bed, I say to him while wrapping my arms around his neck, "So what do you want to do?" He smiles, wraps his arms around my neck, and says, "Well, what would you like to do?" I smile and say, "How about we make out?" He says, "I'd love that, Bob, my love." I nod and kiss him passionately, he kisses me back, I then lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then begin rolling each others tongues over one and another. Suddenly an officer hits on our cell door, we pull away from each other, and the officer says, "Lights out!" I was about to get up when Cecil grabs my left arm, pulls me closer to him, and kisses my left cheek, and says while smiling, "Good night, my love." I smile and say, "Good night, Cecil." I then stand up, get on my bed, lay down, and go to sleep.

A few hours later (it's still night time.), I'm still asleep, when all of a sudden I feel as something with point hits my chest. I open my eyes, sit up, and look down and see a paper plane on my lap. I pick it up, open it and read it, (you should know who it's from by now.) (the answer of what the piece of paper had written on it, will be revealed in the final chapter.) I smile after reading it, I then fold the piece of paper and put it in my left pant pocket, I then lay back down and go back to sleep.

End of chapter 2: This evening will probably be the best evening of my entire life

Next:

Chapter 3: Cecil never really hated me


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

Brothers And Lovers

Chapter 3: Cecil never really hated me

A few more hours later, I open my eyes, sit up, and hear Cecil say, "Good morning, Bob." I smile, hop down from my bed, walk over to Cecil, hug him, and say, "Good morning, Cecil." He then kisses my right cheek and says, "Did you get my note last night?" I nod and say, "I sure did, I smiled after reading it, my love." He smiles and says, "I figured you would." I say, "I've been meaning to-" Suddenly an officer hits our cell door and says, "Time to get to work." We both sigh, and I say, "Can't we just get out of-" The officer says, "You should know the answer to that question, Bob." I groan and say, "It's always going to be 'no', huh?" The officer nods, he then opens the cell door, and me and Cecil walk out.

Two hours later, me and Cecil are back in our cell, we're sitting on Cecil's bed. I say to Cecil, "I've been meaning to ask you something, Cecil." He smiles and says, while wrapping his left arm around my neck and his right arm around my waist, "Go on and ask it, Bob." I say while wrapping my left arm around his neck and my right arm around his waist, "Alright, I've been wondering this for the past two nights, did you ever really hate me?" He says, "Surprisingly the answer is no, I've been jealous of you, but I never really hated you." I say, "I can actually believe that, Cecil."

End of chapter 3: Cecil never really hated me

Next:

Chapter 4: The answer to what was written on the piece of paper back in chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

Brothers And Lovers

Chapter 4: The answer to what was written on the piece of paper back in chapter 2

Note: This chapter will just be Cecil telling you (the reader) what he wrote on the piece of paper back in chapter 2.

You all must be wondering what I, Cecil, wrote on that piece of paper that was mentioned near the end of chapter 2, right? Well here's the answer. I wrote, 'Bob, ever since I was born, I always looked up to you, even after you got the job of being Krusty's sideshow instead of me. I know that I tried to frame you, and that was wrong. I was just jealous, I wasn't thinking clearly, you probably know how that feels. I've always had feelings for you, even we were little. Most of the time those feelings were jealousy, but at night, I always dreamt about you. All those years that we spent apart, I was worried that you had found a girlfriend. That evening when I told you how I felt, I felt more at ease, and when you told me that you loved me too, I had never felt better in my entire life. Thanks for being a great big brother. I've been a rotten little brother. I hope that being with you will change me for the better good. I'll always love you, Bob.'

The end


End file.
